The present invention relates to advertising and particularly to a marine platform for advertising along occupied shorelines.
A staple of summertime imagery is the picture of a crowded beach with a biplane towing a banner bearing a message of interest to beach goers. The airborne message is brief, distant, fleeting, and limited in form and content to a long streamer displaying a single line of text.
The present invention provides a marine advertising platform which can be moored or towed within easy viewing distance of shore, and which presents a large advertising area to enhance the advertising message being communicated.